


Всему свое время

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Translation, silliness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Доктор и Роза сталкиваются с трудностями.





	Всему свое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timing is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056500) by [LiraelClayr007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007). 



Они обмениваются взглядами, и Роза закусывает губу.

— Я не знаю, как справиться с этой ситуацией, — говорит Доктор.

— Жаль, Джека здесь нет, — говорит Роза. — Он бы тут похимичил.

— Или подлил масла в огонь.

Роза вздыхает:

— Думаю, надо просто сдаться на милость, и будь что будет.

— Или... мы можем улететь. Есть более безопасные планеты.

— От этого не легче.

И все же она смеется.

Рука об руку они выходят из ТАРДИС.

— Вы знаете, какой сегодня день?!

— Привет, мама! — говорит Роза.

Джекки кипит от злости:

— Как можно опоздать на день рождения с машиной времени под рукой!


End file.
